I know that love will find a way
by Jade Feather
Summary: Jubilee is in love, but will she realise it before to late?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love will find a way.  
  
Author: Jade Feather  
  
Email: beldin_the_hunchback@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for a bit of swearing. I don't do smut.  
  
Summery: Jubilee is in love, but will she realise it before too late?  
  
Category: L/J, romance.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! If you think this is crap, please tell me. But if it isn't, please don't flame me for the fun of it. Compliments are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: All the people who think I own the X-men are dumbasses.  
  
Notes: I know that everybody is in love with the idea of Marie and Logan, but I've gotten sick of them. Plus I like Jubilee better. So there. I also know that Bardot is an evil brainless entity, but I liked the lyrics, so I put it in. By the way, this is my first serious fanfic, so be nice.  
  
Picture walking, a dusty road  
Summer breeze on my body flows  
Dreaming of a blue horizon  
Meet me where the sun is shining  
  
He's coming for my love  
He's the one I'm thinking of  
Let me show you what I mean  
We'll be living in a dream  
  
Can't stop thinking about your love  
Light shining down on my whole life  
Wanting you to stay  
I know that love will find a way  
Each night I stare into the stars  
Each night I wonder where you are  
I know that love will find a way  
  
Secret paradise at rainbow's end  
There in the distance we meet again  
Have you been on your best behaviour  
We can talk about it later  
He's coming for my love  
He's the one I'm thinking of  
Let me show you what I mean  
We'll be living in a dream  
  
Can't stop thinking about your love  
Light shining down on my whole life  
Wanting you to stay  
I know that love will find a way  
Each night I stare into the stars  
I wonder where you are  
I know that love will find a way  
We will find  
Love this time  
Shining down  
Each night I stare into the stars  
I wonder where you are  
Can't stop thinking about your love  
Light shining down on my whole life  
Wanting you to stay  
I know that love will find a way  
Each night I stare into the stars  
I wonder where you are  
I know that love will find a way  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Bardot  
  
She watched him leave. She watched him give Rogue the tags, she saw the sad look on his face disappear, replaced by mischievous grin as he spotted Scott's bike. She watched him speed down the highway, never looking back. But most of all, she felt the tug at her heart as he left. But she ignored it. She just thought it was another infatuation. Another guy who had left her life without looking back. What slightly female thing wouldn't look at Logan, the Wolverine without swooning at his feet?  
  
Me. That's who. Jubilee thought. I mean, he's old, he's hairy and he dresses like a Canadian hillbilly.   
  
She sighed and got up from where she was sitting at the window just in time to see Rogue enter the room with a sad look on her face. Jubilee assumed her caring best friend face and opened her arms. Suddenly Rogue's brave expression faltered and she sobbed, stumbling blindly into her best friends arms.  
  
"He's gone! Gone, Jubes! He's gone! He's- he's - " At this Rogue bust into tears for the fifth time in a row onto Jubilees best yellow jacket.  
  
"Sssh. It's okay honey. He'll be back." Jubilee said reassuringly to the sobbing girl buried in her jacket, and half to herself as well, stroking Rogue's back.  
  
Rogue extracted her head from Jubilee's shoulder and smiled, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Yeah. You're right. Ah mean, Ah've only known him for whaht, forty-eight hours? It's nothing."  
  
Jubilee's eyes caught a glint of light reflecting off Rogue's neck. She lifted up the dog tags and looked at them. "What're these?" she said, pretending she hadn't seen them before, hadn't been watching them.  
  
Rogue smiled sadly, her expression almost proud. "They're Logan's dog tags. He gave them to me as a sort of promise that he'd come back some day."  
  
Jubilee stepped back, gripping her friend's shoulders. "There. See? He's coming back." She gave Rogue a good shake. Now don't you worry. Old Wolvie's comin' back from lake Alkali someday, even if your best friend, Jubilation Lee, Jubilee, the SuperJ, has to go and drag his Canadian hillbilly ass back here to you. Now let's go get some lunch, coz' I'm starving." Her face assumed it's famous "I'm so chirpy it's depressing" look, and she dragged Rogue over to the dining hall.  
  
THE NIGHT BEFORE  
  
Jubilee padded softly into the dimly lit kitchen. She opened the fridge to find, to her joy, a six pack of beer. "Yes!" she exulted. She had late night television, all the beer she wanted, and no one, not even the pansy-assed Cyclops, to tell her she was underage and she wasn't allowed alcohol. With a happy sigh she flopped down onto the couch and switched on the TV. She sat back, opened her can and tipped it back.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?"  
  
"Yaaah!" she yelped, showering herself with frothy beer. She glared into the darkness at the other end of the couch. "What the hell?" And there was Logan, without a shirt.   
  
At least she thought it was Logan. It wasn't too hard to recognise him, since Rogue had described him in perfect detail from his weird sideburns down to his toenails. The television casted flickering light over his very well muscled chest. His very bare well muscled chest.  
  
Her jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Oh my god," she breathed. He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Oh shit. Great going Jubes. He has sensitive hearing, remember? "Nothing." She said, embarrassed. "And I'll drink what I like."  
  
He shrugged. "It's your liver."  
  
There was a long pause. Jubilee, who could only take so much silence, coughed awkwardly. "So... You're the guy who saved Rogue."  
  
There was a long silence at the other end of the couch. "Yep."  
  
"You know, she really likes you." She blurted out. "Sorry, I - "  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Right." She paused. "You're not one to talk much, are ya Wolvie?"  
  
He glared at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, `You're not one to talk much, are ya, Wolvie?'" She said it slowly, as if he was stupid.  
  
"Wolvie?!" He spluttered. "Wolvie?!"  
  
"Well, you're called the Wolverine, aren't ya? So you're Wolvie." God, this guy was slow.  
  
She heard him swearing to himself and grinned. This night was turning out better than she had thought.  
  
"Look kid, no one calls me Wolvie." He scowled at her.  
  
"And I ain't your kid. So deal with it."  
  
He frowned. "Look, aren't you scared of me? You know, Grrr, it's bad-assed Wolverine?"  
  
She smiled at him cheerfully. "Nope." She paused. "So, like, you were a cage fighter?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They both paused and turned to the television, just in time to see Tim Curry singing "Sweet Transvestite" on The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
  
"Yaaahh!' Jubilee screamed.  
  
"That's flippin' disgusting." Logan said in revulsion.  
  
"Get a room for you and your sick mind man!" she yelled at gyrating figure on the television, throwing cheetos at the screen.  
  
She searched frantically in the cushions of the sofa for the remote control. She dug it out and held it up triumphantly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Jubilee changed channels frantically, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Woah. That was close." Logan said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And that was how they got to know each other. They say that opposites attract, and you couldn't get any more opposite than them. The perky, bubbly, sunny mall rat and the short, dark, hairy, and brooding Canadian cage fighter actually got on without one of them being stabbed and the other being showered with plasma.  
  
Jubilee sighed wistfully over her soup as she remembered her "bonding session" with Logan the night before.  
  
"Hey sugah, Ah thought Ah was the one who was meant to be all melancholy tonaht."  
  
Rogue said, smiling at the unusually down friend next to her.  
  
"Sorry," she said, lifting her goggles. "I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Well you must be, `cause you weren't in our room this morning when Ah woke up."  
  
Jubilee shifted uncomfortably. For some obscure reason, she didn't want Rogue to know that she spent the night with Logan, even if all they had done was talk. "Um, ah, I was... at the library, studying."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Sugah, you were never good at lahing, even when you were fully awake. You spent the naht with Remy, didn't you?"  
  
Jubilee beamed at Rogue. "Yep! I mean, yeah." She added, trying to act ashamed. "But don't tell anyone, okay? Don't even ask him."  
  
Her friend grinned. "You can count on me, sugah," she winked and turned around. "Oh, Remy!"  
  
"NO!" Jubilee lunged for Rogue and clapped her hand over her friend's mouth, momentarily forgetting her mutation.  
  
"Shit!" Rogue stumbled backwards and fell off her seat, Jubilee and herself landing in a tangled heap on the floor. "Shit Jubilee! Ah could have killed you!"  
  
Jubilee stared in amazement at trembling hands. Her yellow gloves with the fingertips cut off covered them. "Shit." She whispered. "Shit." She said louder. "Shit!" Jubilee repeated, laughing. She stood up, and danced a little jig. "Shit! I am the luckiest girl in the world!" She reached down and pulled up Rogue, oblivious to the stares from the rest of the dining hall directed at her. Jubilee turned around, suddenly noticing the silence around her.  
  
"What the hell are you all staring at? I'm alive!" She hugged her stunned friend.  
  
Rogue was shaking. "That was too close Jubes," she whispered. Then a grin appeared on her face as she started laughing too. They both sat back down on their chairs as noise started to refill the hall. Shit. Jubilee thought. I am one lucky bitch.  
  
To be continued???  
  
Author's note: I know it's a crappy ending, but I'm not sure if I should continue writing this, so I have to get some feedback first. 


	2. Contemplating

1 CHAPTER 2  
  
Rogue was concerned. Alarmed even. Jubilee wasn't acting herself. Not just "Ah think Jubilee's got PMT coz' she ain't acting perky enough" not herself, REALLY not herself. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she pretended to listen to Scott drone on about  
  
Raymond Chandler compared to Tom Clancy, because they were both so highly…  
  
If Ah think about it, Jubilee started actin' weird after she spent the naht with Remy, Rogue thought. But that in itself was strange. Jubilee was known, to put it delicately, to be popular with the guys at the school, which was probably why she was always so chirpy half the time.  
  
Which didn't at all explain why she wasn't acting right. It wasn't that Jubes hadn't been perky, she still told bad jokes, listened to the same bad pop music, and wore the yellow jacket and pink goggles.  
  
At first, Rogue had just thought this was how Jubilee normally acted. She thought that Jubilee was only so perky at first because something interesting was going on at the mansion. But when Kitty phased right through the floor in shock when Rogue told her Jubilee hadn't gone shopping for two weeks, it convinced her that Jubilee wasn't acting normally.  
  
And if shopping wasn't important anymore, than (according to Kitty) the world was coming to an end. Even though she had only known Jubilee for about two days before the "condition" (as she and Kitty named it) had started, Rogue knew that the mall was a second home to Jubes. Hell, she thought, she's on a first name basis with most of the shop assistants.  
  
"Rogue? I asked you a question." The sound of her name startled her out of her daze.  
  
"It wasn't me." She answered automatically.  
  
Scott looked annoyed. "Right. So I assume this paper which received an 'A', and says 'Rogue' at the top isn't yours?" He waved a piece of paper in the air.  
  
Blushing, Rogue rushed from her seat to receive the essay, amidst the class's muffled laughter.  
  
At the end of the day, Rogue was still contemplating Jubilee's weird behaviour as she got into bed. Oh well. She though. I just hope whatever is bothering her goes away soon. 


	3. Welcome back

CHAPTER 3  
  
Just as she had a month before, Jubilee padded into the dimly lit kitchen in the middle of another sleepless night, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. And just as she had the month before, she walked into the lounge room and plonked onto the couch. Just as she had the month before, she popped open a can of beer with a contented sigh. And just as she had been the month before, she was interrupted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The fizz went straight through her nose as she coughed and spluttered in surprise, showering whoever it was at the other end of the couch with a substantial amount of beer.  
  
"Thanks a lot kid." And there was Logan, half in the shadows, wiping beer foam from his sideburns.  
  
Jubilee fell off the couch.  
  
"I thought you had gone. How come you're back so soon?" She couldn't think of anything else to say, sprawled on the floor. She climbed back onto the couch, attempting to retain what little dignity she had left.  
  
He smiled. Jubilee had never really seen him smile. Grin, yes. Smirk, yes. Growl, hell yes. But smile? Never. It was a surprisingly nice smile.  
  
"Was it Rogue?" She asked, dreading the answer.  
  
He seemed to pause before he answered. "Yes."  
  
It was like Jubilee's stomach turned to lead. She had been holding on to a small, gossamer thread of hope…  
  
But she forced herself to smile. "Welcome back, Wolvie."  
  
  
  
Logan watched Jubilee walk to the fridge and get a beer, same as the month before. He watched her sit down on the couch and turn on the TV, same as the month before. He watched her open the can. And as he had the month before, he thought it would be funny to scare her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He was greeted by a significant portion of Jubilee's beer all over his face. He smirked and started wiping it off. "Wha… I thought you had gone. How come you're back so soon?"  
  
He smiled, surprising himself. The kid was the only one in the mansion who could actually make him smile, with the exception of Jeannie. "Why'd you think?"  
  
Logan could hear the slight catch in her voice as she asked, "Rogue?"  
  
He hesitated. "Yeah." He cursed to himself. Dammit Logan! Why the hell did you say that? He and Marie had a bond, yes, but he didn't actually like her like he liked Jubilee. But he was too scared to say it.  
  
"Welcome back, Wolvie." He could see the unshed tears glittering in her eyes as she said it.  
  
Aww, shit.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know it's short, but I had to get it done before I went to school camp. Give me some feedback and I might just write some more. 


	4. Chapter 4 He's baaack...

CHAPTER 4  
  
Logan sauntered down the hallway, very aware of the gasps and whispered cries of "He's back!" from the female half of the school, and the scowls and glares from the male half of the school. He inhaled happily. All was right in the world.  
  
He barely glimpsed the hurtling patch of dark brown before he was hit in the stomach by 120 pounds of fast moving Rogue.  
  
"Oof!" That was all Logan could get in before he was knocked to the ground.  
  
She bounced happily. Which caused a few other things to bounce as well. "Your back!"  
  
"Hurts. A lot." He growled, only half serious.  
  
"Ah missed you." She said, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"And I missed you too kid." He ruffled her hair. "Aren't you meant to be in class or something?"  
  
"Not for a while." She paused. "Why are you back anyway? Everybody thought you'd be a whole lot longer."  
  
He smiled. "Well, I told ya I'd take care of you, didn't I? And I ain't one to go back on my promises."  
  
She hugged him tightly. "Well, Ah'm glad your back anyway, for whatevah reason."  
  
He felt a pang in his chest and an alarm sounding in his head. Shit. SHIT.  
  
But before he could continue that line of thought, he felt another alarm sound in his head.  
  
Logan. If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to come to my office. There is a matter of great importance I must discuss with you.  
  
Logan growled. Xavier knew that Logan hated anyone in his head. It had taken enough screwing around in the past.  
  
"Look kid, Chuck's callin'. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure. See you later Logan."  
  
  
  
Logan went into Xavier's office without knocking. Cue ball would know he was coming in anyway.  
  
"Aah, Logan. Please, come in and sit down." Chuck looked just like he did the day that Logan had first come into his office. Kind, but laced with a smugness that Logan found almost intolerable. I mean, Logan thought to himself, how much can a bald guy in a wheel chair change in a month. Then Logan remembered he was in a room with a telepath.  
  
He sat down.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Chuck? And don't say that you're just welcoming me back. 'Cause I know you ain't."  
  
"Actually, it is a much more serious matter. It concerns what is between you and Rogue, not to mention what is between yourself and Miss Lee."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes. "Ain't that my business Chuck?"  
  
"Actually it is not. First of all, your leading Rogue on like this will only end with her getting hurt, and she has dealt with enough sorrow in her lifetime."  
  
"What the hell are you talkin' about? I've haven't given her any reason to believe that we're anything but friends."  
  
"The hope that you are more than a friend to her is only natural, Logan. And you've done nothing to convince her otherwise."  
  
"You ever thought what would happen if I did? Huh? It would break the kid's heart if I told her we were only friends. I didn't think you were the kind of guy who wanted that for her."  
  
"And Jubilee? What of her feelings Logan? It breaks her heart every time she holds back on being anything but friends with you. She's doing for Rogue's sake, Logan, and if there is nothing between you and Rogue, than you are hurting Jubilee for no reason, and you will eventually hurt Rogue. You've got to make a choice."  
  
Logan jumped to his feet. "What the hell do you think I am, Xavier? Some fuckin' pedophile? They're only seventeen! I'm double their age! Two words for you, Chuck. Jail. Bait. It's just some stupid crush. They'll get over it."  
  
"For Rogue, maybe. Maybe for her it's some infatuation. It would be natural. But for Jubilee? It's more than that, and you know it. She wise far beyond her years, and this is more some passing crush. I've seen it in her eyes, when she looks at you, and I've felt it in her mind."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Maybe. But until things settle down, I'm not doin' anything. I'm not going to fuck up whatever it is that I have with either of them by rushin' things."  
  
Logan saw, for the first time, anger in Professor Xavier's eyes. But the wheelchair bound held his head high. "Very well. But I won't permit you to hurt either of them. If you do, I'll be forced to intervene."  
  
"Fine." Logan walked to the door. "Fine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AIEEEE! Sorry the ending is kind of stuffed up. Best thing I could think of. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing so far, keep reviewing! I'd just like to ask people that I know to stop sending me reviews, 'cause it makes it really difficult for readers to work out whether or not I actually get genuine reviews. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up, I've been at school camp, and just generally lazy. 


	5. Chapter 5: HELP!

CHAPTER 5  
  
"Jean, can I talk to you?"  
  
The beautiful red headed doctor turned around to find a desperate looking Logan in front of her.  
  
"Logan, you're back." She smiled.  
  
He growled. "And that ain't the half of it. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Logan, I've got a class in five – "  
  
He grinned. "I got that blue dude to cover for you. Took me a while to work out what he was saying though."  
  
Jean sighed. "Fine. But this better be important."  
  
Logan nodded soberly. "Believe me, it is."  
  
  
  
Jean sat down in her office. "So what is it that's bothering you, Logan?"  
  
Logan sat down opposite her and smiled faintly. "Can't you read my mind?"  
  
"Look Logan," Jean said impatiently. "If you're going to ask me about something, ask. If you're not, don't waste my time."  
  
"Sorry Red. Look, have you been talking to the professor lately?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure. I have to report to him every day." She paused. "This is about Jubilee and Rogue, isn't it?"  
  
He sighed. "Yep."  
  
"Logan, if you want my opinion, here it is, but I'm making no promises. It probably won't be what you want to hear."  
  
"Fine. Look Jean, for once in my life, I have no idea what the hell to do."  
  
She sighed. " I think that you should stay away from both of them." She said. "No matter what you do you're going to break their friendship, and hurt both of them. This isn't just some one-night stand, Logan. Right now you are toying with two young girl's hearts, and if you break them, don't think that everybody will just stand around and let you get away with it.'  
  
Logan scowled. "You think I don't know that, Jean? Do you really think I'm the kind of person to do that? I care too much about both Rogue and Jubilee to do that to them. I'm aware of what's at stake here."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Do you, Logan? Have you really considered the consequences of what you do in the next few weeks? You want my advice Logan? Leave them. Leave here, if that's what's necessary. But I won't just stand here waiting for you to break their hearts."  
  
And with that, she stood up and left, leaving a dumbfounded Wolverine in her wake.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Logan found Scott in the garage, cleaning off greasy bike parts. He sat down next to Jean's fiancée and picked up a part, and a piece of cloth, cleaning it off.  
  
"Any reasons you're here, Logan, or do you just like the smell of oil and grease?"  
  
Logan sighed. "Actually, Cyke, I came to ask…"  
  
Cyclops smiled. "My advice on the current Rogue and Jubilee situation?"  
  
Logan smiled ruefully. "Yep. You been talking to Jean?"  
  
"Have I ever. She's quite worked up about the entire thing."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Scott leaned in and dropped his voice. "Don't tell Jean, but I think you should go for it."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You do?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure I do. I guess I'm just a sucker for true love."  
  
The wolverine blinked. "You think it's true love?"  
  
Cyclops smiled. "Sure I do. I've seen the way she looks at you, Logan. With Rogue, it's awe and admiration, but with Jubilee, it's more. I can tell."  
  
Logan chuckled. "For a guy who wears glasses all the time, you sure do see a lot."  
  
Scott shook his head. "It's not that hard, Logan. Look for yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, That wasn't a particularly good chapter. I'm sure somewhere along the line I'll actually get somewhere with this, but it probably will be a while yet. Oh, and sorry that this chapter took so long, but I got kinda lazy. PLEASE REVIEW!!? Pleaaase? 


End file.
